


Sport

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [50]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Universe, Dorks, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts Hospital Wing, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Major Character Injury, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Madam Pomfrey doesn't often get Fred Weasley in her infirmary — rather it's his classmates who are subject to his pranks.Foul play, I'm afraid,Madam Hooch informs her privately, those yellow, hawkish eyes squinting in obvious displeasure. Regarding the cheers and multitude of screams outside Hogwarts, Pomfrey assumed a serious Quidditch injury.





	Sport

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE HURT/COMFORT SO THIS IS ME,,,,, FULFILLING MY OWN WISHES. LMAO. Thoughts/comments appreciated!

 

050\. Sport

*

Madam Pomfrey doesn't often get _Fred Weasley_ himself in her infirmary — rather she receives his classmates who are subject to his pranks.

 _Foul play, I'm afraid_ , Madam Hooch informs her privately, those yellow, hawkish eyes squinting in obvious displeasure. Regarding the cheers and multitude of screams outside Hogwarts, Pomfrey assumed a serious Quidditch injury.

Several of the older Ravenclaw players are rounded up, trudging over to Dumbledore's office with guilty and colorless, baffled expressions.

"His ear can be repaired, and the hearing loss should be only temporary," Pomfrey speaks to McGonagall who sighs out in tremendous relief and presses a hand over her bosom.

Charlie Weasley has been patiently waiting outside of the hospital wing, but as soon as Fred wakes up, _George Weasley_ appears out of nowhere, storming in right for his brother. Pomfrey was not aware George _knew_ which part of the hospital wing Fred had been taken.

"You're a _STUPID_ blighter, you know that?" he yells down at Fred who startles. "Nearly getting yourself _KILLED_ for me! What were you thinking—"

A flash of cheeky, brilliantly warm grin. Fred turns the bandaged side of his head to his twin, mocking a 'cupping' hand motion around an invisible ear, as if asking him to speak louder.

George's lips tremble. He bursts out laughing, falling down next to Fred and hugging him tightly.

Pomfrey steps away, behind the curtain, and looks away as Fred teases his brother good-naturedly, petting George's red hair and burying his face in.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
